


Don't cry, my muse

by TheMadKillerPlum



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Comfort, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 07:31:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3479612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadKillerPlum/pseuds/TheMadKillerPlum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kid is feeling bad, but maybe an unexpected visitor can change that</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't cry, my muse

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Future](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/101186) by kidxcronayear2015.tumblr.com. 



> Crona is ze/hir/hirs

Kid sat behind the school, crying. This made it the third time, he always started off fine enough but eventually it became to much. Worry filled him but Kid could only cry in the situations, unsure how he felt truly about so many issues. The list of things on his mind: so long it hurt to try and even picture them, though in the end Kid always managed too even when he didn't want to. The only thing that made this time, the third time, any different walked slowly to the same location as Kid. The sound of a footstep scraping against the ground echoed through the alcove Kid sat in, he looked up to see Crona standing there “Kid?” Ze asked, holding hir paper in hir hands. This same alcove happened to be where Crona often came to write or draw to hir own content, Kid being here filled Crona with surprise more than outrage or annoyance. “What are you doing here and,” Crona stopped for a moment, making sure ze saw the situation correctly “Are you crying, Kid?” ze shakily continued. Crona slowly moved towards Kid and as ze did so, Kid wiped his face as best he could.

“Don't come near me right now.” Kid warned, but this did nothing to stop the ever so slight approach of Crona. Kid's face red from his vigorous rubbing at his face turned to see Crona sitting beside him “I said-” he started angrily.

“I know.” Crona replied, looking into Kid's scared eyes; full with worry “But I also know that right now you're scared.”

Kid was taken aback “That's preposterous, I would never be-” again being cut off.

“It's okay,” Crona explained in a hushed tone, “I'm scared too... though I'm not sure that was really newsworthy.” ze let out a small, half-hearted chuckle “I don't know what's going on, to make you scared, Kid,” he sighed about to respond “You also don't have to tell me!” Crona rushed out sensing Kid's displeasure at the mentioning of deeper conversations. “I just want you to know that... that you d-don't have to b-be alone.” This sentence caused embarrassment in hir, along with worry that ze may be crossing a line.

Kid, while still filled with sadness, let out a smile followed by a soft laugh “Thank you Crona. Really, thank you.” Crona sat, now noticeably less shaky “If you want you can stay here to... well whatever it was you came here to do.”

“Are you sure you don't mind, I mean I can leave if-”

“I insist.” Kid told hir, to which Crona moved to be sat across from him as opposed to beside, before getting out hir pencil case.

“I hope you don't mind, b-but I like to keep privacy when I'm drawing.” Ze explained, then returning to hir plethora of drawing and writing equipment. Kid accepted Crona's explanation without question, but little did he know that it was simply because ze couldn't deal with the idea of hir muse seeing he had helped hir to create.

Time passed and the two of them were very used to this situation. Though Kid didn't like the fact that he couldn't really make himself be able to cry with Crona around, the company when he needed it seemed to make up for it. “Uh, do you mind look after my things really quickly, Kid?” Crona requested, already standing up, “I really need to...” ze turned red “Visit the bathroom.”

Kid himself became a little flustered “Of course I can.” He said not able to make eye contact. With a quick thank you Crona rushed off leaving Kid alone. Alone with his curiosity. Kid could easily satisfy this curiosity by looking in Crona's book, but doing such a thing – especially to such a good friend – would be a terrible deed, “What is in that damned book?” He remarked. When Crona returned Kid almost sighed with relief now not having to fight the urge to look.

Crona noticed this feeling that Kid had “What's wrong Kid? Did something happen while I was away... You didn't,” ze started to worry now “You d-didn't l-look inside my drawing book d-did you?”

Kid, about to lie and say the thought never even crossed his mind, instead told Crona the truth “I really wanted to, and I'm so sorry for that.” He bowed his head, “But I _did not_ look inside.” He continued, looking up briefly, before returning to his apologetic stance.

Crona calmed down, “Well if it helps at all... I can tell you that a lot of what I draw, is the person I like.” Saying this sent Crona progressively redder as ze said more.

This took Kid a little by surprise,“Well whoever they are, they sure are lucky to have you as an admirer, I'm sure of it.”

Crona smiled in Kid's direction “I hope so.”

 


End file.
